My life in ruins
by Vanu Higurashi Brief
Summary: U.A Ahora, lo único que quiero es escapar, gritar… morir, pero no puedo, se que si lo intento, esos seres no me dejarían, me buscarían y utilizarían mi cuerpo, no dejarían a mi alma tranquila, porque ahora mi vida, ya no era vida.


Holaaaaaaaaaa! como estan todos?

Aquí reportándonos Manzana Higurashi Brief y Vanu-chan, mas abreviado como Vanu Higurashi Brief. Hemos unido nuestras mentes para crear esta sobrenatural historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado... y cualquier cosa, duda, queja o reclamo, no la pueden dejar en un review o PM, con mucho gusto responderemos.

**********Disclamier: **Inuyasha y compañía no nos pertenecen, son de Rumiko… si fuera asi, seria solo nuestro, jajajajaj ok, no, es un poco exagerado! y bueno sin interrumpir mas... disfruten de la lectura

* * *

**Prologo:**

Mi vida es totalmente oscura, no recuerdo el momento exacto en el que todo cambio o simplemente no quería traer ese instante a mi mente.

Era una chica inexperta, joven, y no muy conocedora de la vida, aun así siempre daba lo mejor de mí misma, pero que por el simple capricho del destino, mi vida dio un giro de 180°, en este caso pasar de lo bueno a lo malo, y cada vez fue empeorando, mas y mas, y ya no había vuelta atras. Me sentí como una prisionera de esta vida, triste, decaída, sola; ya nada quedaba de mi, a comparación de lo que fui en un pasado, parecía una marioneta, unas mas, una cualquiera. Y aquellas sombras no paraban de acecharme, ademas que no me dejaban tranquila. Y esto lo unico que me hacia ver era que estaba **_SOLA_ **y en un _vació_ del cual sabia, no habría salida.

No dure mucho tiempo en abrir los ojos, nada era como lo planteaban esos libros antiguos y llenos de magia, donde te hacen creer que un un ser de la noche u oscuridad se enamorara de ti, y vivirías la mejor experiencia de tu vida... claro lo harías, si antes uno de ellos ya no te devorado, un poco...¿ irónico? ¿no?, ya que estos seres nos los plantean como los héroes de las historias románticas y no solo eso, si no que también los muestran con "sentimientos" y aquí es donde digo: **_no los tienen, ellos ya están muertos! y lo único que quieren es matar, comer y adquirir mas poder_ **Y claro, ya despues viene esa parte en la cual nuestros padres nunca nos mencionaron que esos "cuentos de hadas" son solo eso _**¡CUENTOS!**_, ya que aquello que la gente concibe como un juego de niños, realmente es un mundo nocturno del cual nadie sale vivo sin antes haber batallado, y sin darme cuenta resulte involucrada en una guerra de miles de años, y ya no podía huir o simplemente correr a los brazos de mamá y pensar: _fue un sueño_.

Aterrice en la realidad de la peor manera posible. Las personas más cercanas me abandonaron y me dieron la espalda en los peores momentos, y cuando creí que había encontrado felicidad finalmente y que ya todo acabaría simplemente me clavaron mil dagas en la espalda con forma de traición. La persona que más amaba me había traicionado y yo como ciega que era no me di cuenta de su juego, que solo era una pieza más de su ajedrez, alguien sin importancia, además de haberse aprovechado y dejarme en las peores condiciones, sola en un mundo que no conocía en lo absoluto, un mundo donde reinaba la maldad, un lugar que solo logras ver en **_tus peores pesadillas_**.

Ahora, lo único que quiero es escapar, gritar… morir, pero no puedo, se que si lo intento, esos seres no me dejarían, me buscarían y utilizarían mi cuerpo, no dejarían a mi alma tranquila, porque ahora mi vida, ya no era vida. Me sentía traicionada, y el rencor en el paso del tiempo cada vez crecía más. Sabía que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Aquellos dones que creí especiales, me trajeron las peores maldiciones de mi vida y eso se convirtió en:

**Una vida en ruinas...**

* * *

este es el prologo, alago asi como el borrador de la historia

Que tal les pareció? buena, mala, aburrrida, interesante? Vale la pena continuarla?

Bueno, la pareja de Kagome aun no sale mencionada, y es porque se quiere dejar un especia de intriga... pero en los proximos capitulos, sabran con exactitud quien es... no se decepcionaran!

Besos y abrazos!

Cambio y fuera


End file.
